fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby's Return to Dream Land U
|platforms = |genre = Action, Adventure, 2.5D Platformer |series = Kirby |subseries = Kirby's Dream Land |predecessor = Kirby's Dream Collection |media = Wii U Disk Digital Download |input = Wii U GamePad Wii U Pro Controller Wii Remote |modes = Story, Scope Shot, Ninja Dojo, The Arena, The True Arena, Ability Adventures (new) |ratings = }} Kirby's Return to Dream Land U is an enhanced remake of Kirby's Return to Dream Land developed by Hammer Egg House, Inc. for the Wii U. Little is known currently, but it has been announced that there will be a brand-new story element taking place before the main adventure. It is planned to be released in mid-2013. New Features *The graphics have been updated to HD. *Several copy abilities and enemies have been added. *There is a brand-new Ability Adventures mode. *The story mode has been drastically changed; The game now features 210 energy spheres, along with 5 new levels, making Cookie Country the 6th. *Kirbys are the only default playable characters; Waddle Dee, King Dedede and Meta Knight must be unlocked. *Waddle Dee wears a cap and shoes rather than a bandana. *The Spear Copter, available with the Spear Ability, can now propel upwards rather than just horizontally. Story One beautiful evening, Kirby and his friends, Waddle Dee, King Dedede and Meta Knight were on their way to a picnic in Cookie Country. Suddenly, a star-shaped portal opens up. Out of it come strange gears, which Waddle Dee starts chasing after as they roll along the ground. King Dedede starts chasing him because he is afraid that he may get sucked into the strange portal. However, Dedede just endangers himself, and he and his Waddle Dee get sucked in together. Meta Knight acts cowardly and flies away to avoid getting sucked in. Suddenly, out comes a Sphere Doomer, looking for the mysterious gears that dropped out. Kirby shortly defeats him, with help from the Ultra Sword ability. Afterward, Kirby calls in his Kirby friends, and together they go on an adventure to save their friends. After travelling through Macaroni Mountain, Kirby discovers that Meta Knight has been kidnapped as well. Kirby travels through Popcorn Palace and finds him in a dungeon, where a Sphere Doomer says the it will only return him if Kirby wins in battle or gives 50 energy spheres, which you do not have. After winning, the duo travels to Cake Cave. There, they find a passage to Layer Cake Desert, where they then find a dimensional portal. Inside the Delicious Dimension, the duo finds Waddle Dee and King Dedede guarded by a Sphere Doomer, who transforms into a Dimensional Galboros. Once he is defeated, the gang travels through Radish Railroad back to Cookie Country. After these events, the original story commences. It is revealed in the beginning of this part that the energy spheres were coming from the Lor Starcutter as it broke while interdimensionally traveling. Wii U Controls New Copy Abilities New Enemies New Levels Ability Adventures Mode Trivia *Due to the new levels, the first letters of them no longer spell out "Crowned." Gallery Credits Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Remakes Category:Platforming Games Category:2D Platforming Games Category:2.5D Games Category:Kirby Games Category:Kirby (series) Category:Rated E10+ Games Category:Wii U Games Category:2013 Category:Rated 7 Games Category:Rated B CERO Games Category:Rated PG Games Category:Sequels Category:2D Games Category:Action Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Action Adventure Games